


Beginning of the reckoning

by ByronicHero



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronicHero/pseuds/ByronicHero
Summary: After the attack of Tobias Budge, Will's and  Hannibal's relationship changes. For Hannibal it's the perfect chance to manipulate unknowing Will, not relying entirely on the encephalitis to get the results he wants.*A short smut-filled short story. Was meant to have about 4 chapters until I lost them with my phone. Might eventually rewrite the ones I lost. Works as a one chapter story though.





	Beginning of the reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm not a writer, not even as a hobby!
> 
> I'm also non-native English speaker, with limited vocabulary so I apologize if this is is difficult to read.
> 
> I write these ideas down for therapeutic purposes. Even though I can't write I get ideas for stories and I have to get them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a writer - not even as a hobby!
> 
> I'm also non-native English speaker, so my vocabulary is limited and there's bound to be mistakes. Sorry if this is difficult to read because of it.
> 
> (I'm gonna leave that same warning everytime I post something just in case.)

It happened the night when Tobias Budge attacked Hannibal. When Will came to his office, still crowded by police, the fear in his gut was replaced by relief when he saw his friend alive and not too worse for wear. What really did him in at that moment was the genuine smile on the older man's lips enhanced by the warm look in his eyes. It was something Will had never seen on the man. Will couldn't help but to reply with equally warm smile, feeling uncharacteristically happy and slightly confused by the new feelings stirring inside him.

He wanted to see that the man was going to be alright so he invited himself over to his house.  
"We both need a drink after today", he said with a smile, and Hannibal didn't object.  
They spent the evening having dinner, drinking and talking. The tension of the day was released and it felt like they were celebrating. Celebration of being alive, for surviving. Will uncharacteristically laughing more than he had in a long time. For a while he forgot about the alarming hallucinations and lost time that had plagued him until that evening.

He might have drank a bit too much, and wondered how he would get home when he basically stumbled over Hannibal when they retreated to the man's study for a nightcap. Will laughed, both hands on the man's shoulders, apologizing endlessly while chuckling with every apology, trying to stop both his laughter and the unnecessary blabbering, but Hannibal's amused look seemed to egg him on. Will had still been leaning against the man's shoulders stifling the last of his laughter when he had looked up at Hannibal and realized how close they were now. The rest of his laughter died on his lips as he gazed at the man's stoic but questioning face, those maroon eyes piercing through him.

Before he realized what he was doing, Will had reached out and kissed him. Shocked by his own actions Will pulled away:  
"I- I'm sorry, shit, I don't know why I did that," he was stammering as he hastily pulled away, feeling more than alcohol induced warmth over his face and body. Hannibal had stayed still, surprisal disappearing from his face, but when he unconsciously licked his lips Will couldn't stop his unhinged drunken state as he rushed towards the man and pressed his lips back again with too much force so their lips crashed bruisingly and their teeth clattered painfully together. Will was now embracing the man with his arms, fiercely kissing the other man's mouth.

And Hannibal let him. He kissed back, but more carefully unlike the feverish need that had taken over Will's instincts. When the older man put his hands on Will's waist, the younger man took that as a sign of approval and started to grind his hips against the other man. Quiet groans swallowed between their mouths.  
When Hannibal pulled away as Will grinded his thickening erection against him, he couldn't hide his hurt.  
"Will, we shouldn't..."  
"You don't want this?"  
Will frowned, unable to remain unaffected by the disappointment of the man's rejection.  
Hannibal frowned slightly himself, clearly processing something in his head. But gazing at Will's hurt face he seemed to have come to a conclusion within seconds as he leaned back to kiss him again.

They stumbled towards the upstairs bedroom, undressing each other on the way and Hannibal picked up every discarded clothing into his arms until they came to his bedroom and he neatly arranged them on a chair.  
Will was stifling his laughter at the man's obsessive neatness but turned serious by the time he was naked on the bed, erection pressing heavily on his thigh from the sight of Hannibal undressing methodically removing his shirt, pants, socks and shoes. Completely naked he joined Will on the bed, continuing kissing and caressing him.

Will groaned when the man reached for his hard cock and started to stroke him off leisurely.  
"Have you been with a man before?" The older man asked with his thick accent, voice curious, hands working on Will's throbbing erection with unbelievable precision and skill.  
Will shook his head: "No, AH, I've always found--", he swallowed his gasp, "--found men intimidating." Will let out a short nervous chuckle at his admission before he gasped again, losing his ability to think as his leaking cock throbbed in Hannibal's firm hands.  
Suddenly Hannibal had let his cock go with a quiet slap as it hit against Will's stomach, leaking a small puddle of precum on his skin. Will's eyes followed him hungrily when the man reached for the nightstand for a lubricant and a condom. 

Will was becoming nervous but he didn't hesitate. Even if the logical part of him would've been wary of the new, possibly painful and definitely unethical situation he found himself in, his cock demanded him to continue and worry about consequences later.  
He was simply too aroused to stop. Years of solitary masturbation and getting rejected by Alana as well as the fear towards his rapidly declining mental state made the comfort of his friend more than wanted. He needed it.

Hannibal guided the younger man on his hands and knees: "This position is less painful", he explained before he situated himself behind Will's lifted ass and spread legs. First he used his lubricated finger to tease the rim of the younger man's pucker before slowly inserted the fingertip into the tight heat, forcing a grunt out of Will's throat.

"This will feel uncomfortable for a while, but I promise you'll feel better soon enough", the man spoke as Will panted against the pillows under his head.  
"Try to relax and it will start to feel pleasurable."  
Will let out a confirming sound as a reply to the rather dispassionate commentary. 

Hannibal pushed his finger deeper, feeling his way around. When he deemed it appropriate, he added another finger with more lube, causing Will to gasp and groan until the other man started moving his fingertips inside him, finding the prostate which the fingers started to relentlessly tease, turning Will into a sweaty, drooling mess.  
A cacophony of ah's slipping from the younger man's mouth becoming more urgent and pained as third and then fourth digit was pushed inside his gaping pucker, making obscene squishing sounds with the generous amount of lubricant inside him.

Carefully the fingers were pulled out and something warm, wet and too thick was pressing against Will's opening, sliding against it with eased movements, making his hole clench and unclench with each rubbing motions until the bulbous warm head of Hannibal's sizeable cock was slowly pushing into him.  
Pained whine escaped Will's lips.  
"Relax", Hannibal murmured and reached his hand down to firmly caress Will's erection, pulling more pleasurable groans from the man. 

Hannibal used that moment to slowly push in, adding a little bit more lubricant between his shaft and the reddened hot hole, which relented and allowed the older man to push himself deeper in, aided by the suction of Will's pucker, swallowing the man's length to the hilt.

Hannibal panted, hands now clutching into Will's trembling hips. For a moment both eased their laboured breathing and waited for Will's body to become accustomed to the stretching cock deep inside. 

"I'm going to start moving now, tell me if it hurts too much", Hannibal grunted between his teeth.  
Will nodded furiously, leaning onto his elbows now, hands clutching at the pillow soaked in his sweat and drool.

Hannibal carefully pulled back and then pushed slowly in, repeating the movement until the slick heat around his cock became more easy to move in, and he started to pick up his pace, thrusting harder and faster inside, getting keening noises from Will, who was holding onto his pillow for his dear life.  
"Fuck, yes!", the man moaned as Hannibal aimed his cock towards his prostate. He continued the punishing pace and pounded against Will's sensitive bundle of nerves until he felt the rise of his orgasm and grabbed Will's cock to stroke the other man into completion, but as he grabbed it he felt it twitch, and Will came all over his hand with a yelp.

Hannibal smiled to himself, a vicious grin, as he pounded into the wet, tight heat few more times, allowing himself to come with a groan, before collapsing against Will's sweaty back.

Both men panted heavily, slowly calming their harsh breathing until Hannibal pulled himself out from Will's hole and gazed the gaping red pucker to note that there wasn't any tears and blood. He proceeded to remove the condom from his softening member and rose to his feet to discard it into the bathroom's trash.

He walked back to Will to notice that the younger man had fallen asleep. He pondered a while this unexpected development before he turned to head for the shower.

*

When Will woke up in the morning he was alone in bed. He dressed up, grimacing at the pain in his hole, unsure what he should do about Hannibal after their night of impulsive sex. What he needed to do right that moment was to hurry back home for a shower and to tend to his pack of dogs with small bladders.

Will hurried downstairs, but didn't see Hannibal anywhere. Frowning and unsure what to do, to call the other man or what. He knew he had to leave, so he'd get home in time. In the end he decided to just leave a note. Explain that he had to go because of his dogs. After a moment of painful debating he added one more line into the note, saying that they needed to talk.  
Nodding to himself, as he left the note into the kitchen counter, Will left.

*

Hannibal had been quite surprised when Will Graham had made sexual advances towards him. He hadn't guessed the possibility of it. He had assumed that the man was heterosexual, considering his interest in Alana Bloom. Nothing indicated otherwise. Even though he had to admit to himself that Will was especially difficult man to read and predict. This new development could prove quite useful.

He had thought about using Will's encephalitis to manipulate the man towards the end result he wished, but if the man had sexual or romantic feelings towards him, it might be even more easier way to use the younger man to his designs.

Hannibal couldn't help the sly smile that creeped on his face when he read the note Will had left him. Indeed, this new development would be interesting.

*

Will was busying himself at home, obsessing over his phone when no call came. He had started to get anxious, easing the dread in his stomach with few glasses of whiskey. Did he fuck things up with Hannibal? He had been Will's first real friend and he had been so stupid that he might have ruined it. 

While his thoughts were filled with self-flagellation he heard the sound of a car engine approaching and his dogs started to restlessly scurry around the front door. Looking through the window he recognised it as Hannibal's car.

Will emptied his whiskey glass before putting it away and hurriedly took a pair of pants from the armchair to make himself decent as he was wearing only boxers and t-shirt. He felt slightly more self-conscious about the bare skin after their night together. He opened the front door carefully letting himself outside on the porch but preventing his dogs from getting out. They didn't need the distraction of pack of dogs running around them.

Hannibal stepped out from his car, dressed in his usual three-piece suit under his jacket, and showing a polite smile to Will as he walked towards the younger man, who realized at that moment that he didn't want to lose Hannibal even if he wouldn't be interested in Will in any capacity.  
"Hello, Will."  
"Doctor Lecter", Will stammered slightly, nervous about the oncoming conversation.  
"Will, I think by now it would be more appropriate to call me by my first name", the older man seemed amused and Will felt himself relax just a bit.  
"Hannibal," Will said his name, hesitantly, but got an approving nod from the man as he climbed the stairs of the porch to stand in front of Will.  
"I apologize for leaving so abruptly this morning, but I hadn't anticipated your company, and had an early errand to run."  
Will nodded, trying to look into the man's eyes but could only take glances of the eyes that were burning into him like two dark fiery embers.  
"I didn't think you would leave while I was away, but I understand why you had to leave as well. It's perfectly fine."  
Will felt the older man's fingers under his chin, as they carefully tipped his head up so they could look into each others eyes.  
"We should talk shouldn't we", the man murmured, eyelids half closed, maroon gaze peering under the lashes.  
Will swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, before managing to rasp a quiet "yes".  
"May I come in?"  
"Yeah, o-of course", Will blinked as he came to, and opened the front door, ordering his pack of dogs to retreat so they were able to enter the house. Will felt suddenly self-conscious about the mess around them, but tried to act calm and collected.

Hannibal took of his jacket and hanged it over the hook by the door before turning to Will, who was fidgeting with his hands, unsure where to put them.  
"You look cold", Hannibal noted and walked towards the younger man, who realized that he was slightly shivering. He had only his pants and t-shirt on and it had been cold outside. Also he felt feverish again. Nothing that few aspirins wouldn't fix though.

Hannibal looked around and took a blanket from the bed as he wrapped it around Will's shoulders, gesturing him to sit down on the edge of the bed. Will obeyed, clutching at the blanket on him, feeling both warm from his face as well as cold from the chill on his skin.

Hannibal sat on the bed next to him. Will glanced at him sideways.  
"First, allow me to ask if you're alright after yesterday? Have you experienced any acute pain or bleeding?"  
Will rubbed his too warm face with his hand: "No, I'm fine."  
"Good. As I see it we can either pretend that last night didn't happen and carry on normally, or we can accept that it happened and go forward from there."  
Will glanced at the man nervously: "What do you want to do?"  
Hannibal looked at him with a smile.  
"I think it's more important to hear you first, because of my position as your unofficial therapist. I wouldn't want to affect your opinion with the next course of action by my own needs."  
"Your needs?"  
"Yes, but do not worry yourself with that: tell me what is it that you wish?"  
Will gripped harder into the blanket, gaze to the floor, absently chewing on his lower lip.

Hannibal looked at him, before he reached his hand to put it over Will's thigh, causing the man to jump slightly.  
"You can be honest with me, I hope you know this. Whatever you say, whatever you decide is best for you, we will stay as colleagues and hopefully as friends", Hannibal said in a smooth, calming voice, his hand squeezing on Will's thigh ever so slightly.

"I'm not completely sure about what I want, but I don't want to pretend that last night didn't happen", Will spoke quietly, unable to look at Hannibal. "Maybe, maybe I want to see where this could go, if anywhere?" He said hesitantly before he stood up dropping the blanket and took several agitated steps in the living room, raking his dark curly hair with his hands: "I don't know", he muttered frustratedly, "I don't know what I want and what's the smart thing to do."

Hannibal observed the man while he stayed sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I understand if it was simply a physical reaction, something that happened after a difficult day where we both had been in mortal danger. Such traumatic experiences can cause different kinds of reactions which are all perfectly normal. But I'm more interested if it was emotional reaction as well. Tell me, do you have feelings for me?"  
Will stopped his pacing and looked at Hannibal, hand over his mouth, eyes wide. He dropped his hands to his side and his shoulders slouched.  
"Maybe", he said quietly and looked at Hannibal with a vulnerable expression on his face, making the older man's restraint over himself become more difficult as he wanted to attack and take the man right then and there on the floor, make him scream and cry and choke the life out of him until those bright blue eyes turned red, glassy and lifeless. But that wasn't his plan for the man, so he pushed his impulses aside, and stood up, mimicking the hesitation and vulnerability of the younger man in front of him.

Will was already so eager and mouldable, it wouldn't need much convincing to push him to the direction Hannibal wanted. So he approached the younger man and placed his hand on the man's warm cheek, caressing the stubbled skin with his thumb, making Will lean on it and sigh with quivering lips. Hannibal took a deep breath as he smelled the sweet feverish scent fill his nostrils. And something else. Something musky. Will was slightly aroused. Good, Hannibal thought to himself and hid the satisfied smile under a more gentle one aimed at Will, who had his sea blue eyes fixed on Hannibal's.

"I think - maybe - I might have some feelings towards you too", Hannibal murmured and watched those lovely blue eyes close, dark, long lashes fall down against the fever red cheeks, and a shivering sigh passed through the delicious red lips. Hannibal licked his own lips, imagining how soft they would be between his teeth as he would bite, tear and chew on them before swallowing them down. But no, he had such plans for the young man that he would need to control his impulses for now.

Instead he reached forward, carefully observing Will's reactions when their lips came together. For his satisfaction Will kissed him and reached his hands to hold Hannibal and Hannibal circled his hand around the younger man's body to pull him against himself, feeling the pressure of Will's growing erection against his hip.  
"Hannibal", the man stuttered as he let go of his lips.  
"Yes, Will?" Hannibal whispered and took the man's lips back again, feeling the next sentence transform into a groan against his mouth. 

Hannibal slid his hands down to cup the thickening member between them making Will shiver and groan against his mouth and he slipped his tongue inside the wet warm mouth, pleased when Will's tongue eagerly caressed his own.

He didn't even notice at first that he was being pushed backwards towards the bed, but before he could be pushed down he let go of the younger man's mouth and pulled his arms back to start removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, while Will pulled his own t-shirt away with hurried movements, quickly pulling his pants down and off, before aggressively attacking Hannibal's belt, gripping it open, sweaty palms unbuttoning and yanking the zipper down. The younger man's movements were so much faster that Hannibal had only gotten the buttons of his shirt open before his pants were pulled down on his knees freeing his still soft member. Will pushed him down on the bed which he did reluctantly as he lost his balance. He wasn't exactly pleased by the man's attempt to dictate the pace and direction, but he didn't have time to take control back when Will kneeled in front of him. The wide blue eyes were drinking in the sight of his body, caressing the silver hair on his chest down towards his stomach and lower. The worshipful look on that Botticelli angel-face quieted Hannibal's annoyance and with a slight self-satisfied smile he leaned back on his arms and allowed to be worshipped by those coarse tentative hands, feeling their way through his body.

Will looked at the still soft uncircumcised cock, feeling self-conscious about his own aching and leaking erection hanging between his thighs. He didn't know why Hannibal wasn't as affected but he was determined to change that. Tentatively he took the cock into his hand and glanced at those dark eyes looking down on him: "Just so you know I've never done this before."  
He started to pull the foreskin back and forth, fascinated by the feel of it. Relief came over him when the soft cock in his hands started to stir and thicken. He wasn't sure what Hannibal would like him to do and didn't really want to be guided through it so he decided to do what felt good for himself and proceed from there. He could always follow Hannibal's reaction to see what the man liked, but he was always hard to read. It would be interesting to see if Will could break his composure.

Hannibal would be lying if he'd say that it didn't bring him pleasure to have this fascinating man give himself so willingly over to him. He couldn't believe how effortless this was going to be.  
Hannibal watched Will stroke him, and felt himself stiffen under those rough hands.  
"You're doing well", Hannibal spoke, and enjoyed both the sight and the touch. It had been quite some time he had last been with a man excluding the previous night. Sex was just one of the elements in the game, a method to use when necessary. He hadn't anticipated using it to Will, but it would be enjoyable new addition, that he couldn't deny, as he felt the younger man lick his shaft. He could feel his pulse pickup and breathing get heavier. A groan left his lips when the man sucked in the head of his penis.  
"Just like that", he gasped. 

The more comments Will got the more determined he got. Not because he felt they were encouraging, even if they were intended as such. If the other man was able to talk through this, Will wasn't doing a good enough job. His goal was to bring down that frustratingly polite poise. To make him as undone as Will was. He suckled the head of the man's cock, rather interested in the salty, musky and bittersweet taste on his tongue. The taste wasn't unpleasant. The sensation of having another man's cock in his mouth wasn't bad at all. Doing it with someone he actually liked made it more enjoyable. 

Will would have never gone down on another man he didn't know. Sex with strangers was never his thing although he had twice in his life picked up some woman from a bar when he was much younger. It had left him feeling empty, a reminder of his own unattractive personality.  
But Hannibal liked him. Someone actually liked him and didn't want something from him. The thought was both relieving and pleasant.

Will let the now erected, intimidatingly thick and large cock stretch his mouth, trying to take it as deep as he could without making himself gag. That seemed a bit too much for the first time, so he used his hands to caress the other man's balls while sliding his cock in and out of his mouth, caressing it inside with his tongue.

Hannibal didn't remember getting his member sucked to be such an pleasurable experience. His fists were gripping against the sheets under his hands, and his hips kept bucking forwards although he tried not to, not yet at least. He was also breathing more and more heavily. Getting his testicles caressed no matter how clumsily felt marvellous. But the most marvellous thing was the man's face, red and strained, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked Hannibal in, tongue caressing him so eagerly. What the man lacked in experience he made up with his eagerness to please Hannibal. Such a wicked boy. 

He could feel himself coming closer to his orgasm as did Will by the way he picked up his pace, and Hannibal decided to take his control back by slowly swaying his hips until he pushed himself deep inside the sinful mouth making the younger man gag fiercely, throat spasming around Hannibal's cock and he let himself go, flooding the man's throat with his seed, secretly enjoying the sight when Will was gagging; spit and semen dribbled down his jaw and semen and snot came out of his nose. His face was lovely shade of red, eyes watered as Hannibal pulled himself out. Will tried swallowing to stop the cough that was shaking his body, bringing more spit and semen out on the floor. Hannibal reached out to caress his shoulder, taking a regretful tone: "I'm so sorry, Will, I didn't mean to push in like that. It was an involuntary reflex. Are you alright? I'll get you some water."

Will nodded, coughing and wiping his nose and jaw into the t-shirt he had thrown on the floor. The dogs were whimpering at him but he disregarded them. Hannibal came back with the glass of water and he took it gratefully, unable to speak his thanks, simply nodding as his throat was raw and agitated. He drank the water and it seemed to calm down the coughing. He hadn't been planning on swallowing but he couldn't blame Hannibal as he remembered still how enjoyable getting sucked off was - even though he couldn't recall the last time he had had the pleasure. At least he could get an honest reaction out of the man, though he felt the one who became undone was he himself. Hannibal stayed on his knees next to him, rubbing his back.  
"Feeling better?" He asked and Will glanced at his sorry expression and couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I'm fine," he had to clear his throat before continuing, "I hope my performance was satisfactory, doctor Lecter", he grinned just watching the older man's expression change to a smile, reaching those maroon eyes. "Evidently", the man replied.

Hannibal wasn't at all opposed to reciprocity when Will had cleaned himself and came back to him slightly flustered but also seemingly happy as well as still half-stiff between his thighs. Hannibal had always prided himself in being a very thorough lover. There wasn't a single skill he didn't hone to perfection and take pride in. Asking Will to lay down on the bed so he could show his appreciation for the man's more than adequate performance was his pleasure. Unregrettably Hannibal couldn't show his entire skill set, for as soon as he had swallowed the younger man down past his gag reflexes, with a twitch and yelp the man flooded Hannibal's throat with his seed. Not entirely bad aftertaste, but Hannibal was certain that if he could change the other man's diet he could make his semen taste like cream.  
Will seemed mortified for orgasming so quickly and without a warning, but Hannibal caressed the coarse stubbled cheek and reminded the man that first times in a new relationship were always going to be trial and error.

"Are we in a relationship?" Will asked surprised, hand left hanging midair, as he had been rubbing his eyes while awkwardly laughing at himself since he wasn't the most sexually experienced guy. Yet Hannibal's words light fluttering warmth inside him. Were they dating now? Or was this some kind of trial run? He was kinda curious to see where things would lead them, but still sceptical about his own capability to be in a relationship. At least the sex had been great - even if slightly embarrassing - so far. 

"I would like to see where this might lead", Hannibal smiled, raising his eyebrows slightly, looking at the naked figure laying next to him on the rather uncomfortable bed.  
"Yeah, me too", Will admitted, looking relieved, before his face turned suddenly sour: "Oh right, what about Jack?"  
"I'd rather keep this development between us at least for now. I wouldn't want to lose my therapist license."  
"Yeah, of course, I wouldn't say anything to anyone." Will chuckled then: "not that there was anyone to tell."  
Hannibal hummed. Indeed there wasn't anyone in Will's life. Alana and Jack were arms length away now and soon even further away. Will would be his to do as he pleased.


End file.
